My Angel
by iLuVu4-EvA
Summary: The day Jace found out Clary was leaving him for Isabella was probably one of the worst and best days of his life. When the love of his life was gone and his heart was broken in two. This is how he found love again.


They day I found out Clary was leaving me had to have been one of the worst and best days of my life. I just couldn't understand how the person who I'd thought I'd spend the rest of my life with could just leave me like that. I'd yelled at her for a while asking her how she could just leave me after all we'd been through, but she was adamant about her decision.

She'd stay'd calm the entire time I'd been screaming at her and when I'd finally stopped ranting she'd stated as calmly as possible, "we weren't meant to be together Jace. Were too caught up in the moment and the attraction to each other's powers to really understand our feelings for each other, and mine for you are purely Platonical. We never truly loved each other."

With each word that she'd said my astonishment had grown and grown, "but I do love you!" I'd protested weakly.

Her eyes had welled with tears, "No you don't. You think you do but you don't. Look I don't want to fight about this anymore. You'll find someone else Jace, someone better, someone you'll love more than you could have ever loved me, and they'll love you just as much."

"So you're leaving me for Isabella?" I'd spat hatefully.

"Jace, Isabella and I have something we could have never had."

"And what's that?"

"True happiness and undying love."

She'd taken look at my shocked face and continued, "If we had stayed together we would have never been truly happy. This fake love we said we had for each other would have dwindled to nothing and we would have both missed out on our one true chance for joy and true love. Jace, please understand."

"Get out," I hadn't been able to take any more of it. My head was reeling from the force of each blow the words had had on me. My heart felt like it was cracking in two, and I hadn't thought that I could take anymore heartbreak.

"Jace-"

"Please Clary, just go," tears had fell down her face by then and all I'd wanted to do was hold her but I'd known she wouldn't welcome my touch anymore. She wanted Isabella's.

She'd left without so much as a backwards glance, and that's what had hurt the most. Then I'd known what I wanted to do. I ran to the weapons room and grabbed a couple seraph blades, and then I'd started making my way to the Hotel Dumort, residence of the local vampire coven. I'd known I was probably heading to my death but I hadn't cared. I had just wanted to forget and for all the pain to go away. Never would I have guessed I'd find true love there with a very unexpected person.

**"Hey baby, watcha thinkin about so hard?" I jumped as I was brought back to reality with two strong arms wrapping around me from behind. My angel, to whom the arms belonged to, started placing little kisses up my neck and I shivered.**

**"Stop that!" I hissed. Even though secretly I didn't want him to. It felt so good.**

**"Why?" now he started so suck on my pulse point and I let out a groan. I felt him smirk into my neck so I put on my best pouty voice and said, "Please mi Amor."**

**He immediately stopped the attentions he was giving my neck, straightened up, and glared at me. I smirked back.**

**"What did I tell you about calling me that?" he grounded out, but I knew he wasn't really mad at me. He was just like me; I couldn't be mad at him if I tried.**

**"I can't quite recall," I replied playfully,**

**"Well, stop."**

**"Stop what?" I replied faux-innocently.**

**He glared at me again, "stop calling me that. It sounds like something Isabella would say."**

**"Hey!" Isabella called from the other side of the room where her and Clary where curled around each other on the couch watching a movie. It's funny how the mere thought of that happening used to hurt so badly, but now I only feel happiness for them. My angel chuckled and she glared a t him which only made him laugh harder.**

**"Anyways," I interrupted there silent fight which if led on much longer would surely end in a mock real one, "what were w e talking about?"**

**"I have no clue," he laughed, "so why don't you come and join me in the bed and we can remember together." He waggled his eyebrows at me.**

**I chuckled, "tell you what? You go ahead and I'll be there in a minute. I've got to finish something up first."**

**He looked at me suspiciously, "what are you doing?"**

**"It's a surprise."**

**His eyes lit up; he loves surprises all right, "what is it?"**

**He pouted but let it go anyways, gave me a long lingering kiss with promises of what is to come when I join him, and then turned to begin the long trek to our room at the other end of the institute. As I watched his retreating figure, I stroked the little black box in my pocket and returned to my memories of that fateful night.**

As soon as I'd stepped inside I was surrounded by at least a hundred vampires. One of them a, a girl with red curly hair who couldn't look more than 25, stepped forward and said, "what are you doing her shadow hunter?"

I'd mumbled _irathriel _and my first blade glowed bright green. She'd taken a step back and narrowed her eyes at me as had the others, "oh me? I was just passing through."

"Oh really?" she'd taken a couple of steps forward.

"Pretty much," I'd replied cheekily.

She'd studied me for a few minutes, "Do you have death wish hunter?" They'd all smiled showing rows upon rows of gleaming white fangs.

"Maybe…" and then the battle began.

She ran at me and I swung my blade at her. She dodged and I arced it around to swing again. It hit her in the shoulder and she jumped back hissing. She'd clutched her arm and when she pulled her hand away you could see that I'd nearly severed her arm off. She'd hissed something then and a swarm of vampires had hit me. The next few minutes were a blur but the next thing I could recall I was being subdued by two male vampires. My arms had been pulled behind me roughly.

I'd taken a moment to catalogue my injuries and had concluded that I'd had a deep cut above my left eye, maybe two or three broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder. Plus the mandatory cuts and bruises that are common in my line of work.

They'd dragged me in front of the main girl and she'd punched me a couple times making sure to use all her strength. The edges of my vision gad begun to blur.

She'd raised her hand to deliver the killing blow when a shadowy figure collided with her and sent her sprawling through the air. The figured then had yelled something, but I'd been too far gone to really catch what it was saying.

I'd watched through lidded eyes as they'd all scampered off and the figure walked up to me and had scooped me up into his arms. I could tell that it was a male vampire by the feel of his skin. He'd begun to walk towards the institute when I'd gasped as I'd recognized him when we passed under a streetlight.

It was Simon.

The last conscious thought I'd had before blacking out was that he had saved me…and that he looked like an angel.

**As I came back to the present, I thought about all that had happened since that day.**

**Simon had taken me back to the institute, which had been empty since Clary had left to find Isabella in Paris and Alec moved in with Magnus. Then he'd nursed me back to health. Three weeks went by and before I knew it I had fallen in love with him. He was such a smart allec but could be so sweet at the same time. He was everything I wanted. Even then it took me three months to admit to my feeling s for him, and even then it was because he had come up to me and pushed me up against a wall in a fiery and passionate kiss. We'd been inseparable ever since.**

**I stopped my musing sand wordlessly got up and started walking in the direction he had just left. Clary smiled encouragingly at me and Isabella gave me a thumbs-up. I smiled back weakly and continued in the same direction I was going. It seemed like the longest walk of my entire life.**

**When I reached our room, I clutched the little black box in my pocket that held a titanium ring in it and opened the door to my destiny.**


End file.
